As long as you're with me
by helaluvE
Summary: Andie and Chase... together. OneShot Fluff!


Disclaimer: I don't own step up 2 or Push by Enrique Iglesias or any other thing you might recognize in this fic.

A/N: Hello! This is my very first Step Up fic! I am a huge fan of the movies and I've been wanting something for those movies for a long time but I never got the inspiration and then, last week, I watched Push and thought that Briana and Robert where just wonderful together and this is what finally came out of my little head.

I hope you'll enjoy it, please let me know by reviewing. Héla.

_**As long as you're with me.**_

Spring was finally back. Birds were merrily singing hidden in the middle of vibrant and flourishing green trees, the sky was a bright blue and the soft rays of the sun were warming Andie's bare arms as she was waiting for Chase to appear in the courtyard of MSA. Lunch break had come and gone but her boyfriend had not shown his pretty little face. Instead he had texted her ten minutes before the end of the last morning period explaining that "His Majesty" had requested his presence at an important meeting. He had promised to join her the moment it was over to spend the rest of their free afternoon together.

She smiled at the prospect of an entire afternoon together...with him...alone. It had been so long since that happened. Ever since march entered they had been more busy than any teenager should be. Rehearsal with their crew, rehearsal for their senior piece at the school showcase (that, thanks to Blake, they were NOT doing together), family obligations, school; it was as if the entire world was trying to stop them from having a moment of quiet together. As if it were afraid of what they might be doing. They did spend time together at school and during the crew's rehearsal but it was not the same. Andie missed the times were they would sneak around the school, laughing and kissing, without a care in the world.

It has been a year since The Streets, a year since that amazing kiss, a year since Andie and Chase had become one. Yeah, it did sound cheesy and it did seem surreal to Andie but she was passed minding by now. She was Chase Collins' girlfriend and she knew for sure that the entire female population of the school would kill to have that title. He made her smile effortlessly, he made her laugh with the simplest of jokes, he never failed her or their friends, he never ceased to surprise her. It was almost a second nature to him; loving Andie was the most natural thing in the world for Chase. He was sweet and caring, tender and cheery, funny and teasing, strong and mature, charming and annoying and he loved her without holding anything back and that was what she loved the most about their relationship. No hiding, no secrets, no superficiality. They chose a long time ago between all or nothing and they lived their all with so much passion that sometimes, even to them, it was too much. Because, yes, they did fight. Quite a lot actually but with tempers like theirs what else would you expect? It was bound to happen, plus, it seemed as if they enjoyed bickering and fighting as much as they enjoyed their steamy make out session. OK, probably not as much but it was close.

Andie was happy and even if, a year ago she would have never believed or admit it, Chase was the one making her happy. That was why it had been so frustrating to be apart for the last six weeks. She did not know what they would do this afternoon, probably just hang out at his house, surrounded by Freddy and Myrtle, his dogs and pretending to watch a movie while their hands and mouths would be occupied elsewhere. She inwardly shivered at the thought of his powerful hands traveling up her body and huffed when she felt her cheeks reddening. Damn him and those mental images!

"Thinking about me, huh?" a smug voice interrupted her daydream. She had been so engrossed in the memories of the last time he had cornered her in one of the numerous broom closet of MSA that she had not seen nor heard him coming up to her.

"You wish," she mumbled as he leaned down and kissed her neck. She bit her lips and tried really hard not to shiver again at the feeling of his lips brushing her skin. It had been year, she should be able to control those stupid reactions by now... Yeah, right!

"You were blushing," he smirked as he watch her soft cheeks reddening even more and her eyes glaring up at him.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I put up with you," she threw at him, rolling her eyes.

He shrugged, "Well, my body, of course."

"Aw Boy Band, you should stop fooling yourself. Really, it's sad," she grinned and he laughed wholeheartedly. He shook his head amusedly, his eyes sparkling and she could no longer hold her amusement. He leaned down and stopped her laughter with a kiss.

"Mmmm, been waiting to do that all day," he murmured against her lips.

She smiled, "You kissed me this morning," she reminded him distractedly, her attention focused on his thin lips.

"You call that little peck a kiss?"

"Well, yeah!"

"That was nothing! Here," he said enveloping her in his strong arms, "lemme show you what a real kiss is," he told her huskily before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She smiled in the kiss and looped her arms around his neck. He was so freaking smug sometimes... she loved it. They parted a few moments later, breathless and grinning. After a few second, she shrugged.

"I've known better."

"Is that a challenge, Andie West?"

"What if it is?"

"You should know better than to challenge me Andie. Last time you did, you found yourself lying on the floor with a Bulldog licking your face off," he chuckled and she glared.

"That was totally Myrtle's fault! That dog of yours loves me a little too much."

"Whatever you say," he smirked as she let go of him and crossed her arms almost pouting, "You're cute," he declared and she smacked his shoulder with a frown. No one is allowed to call her... that! His grin widened when he saw the outraged look on her face. He bent over once again to kiss her nose and whispered, "So cute!"

"I hate you," she greeted through her teeth and he smirked.

"Nah you don't," he said taking her hands and kissing the back of it before bending down and picking up her backpack. She snatched it from him with an annoyed look and threw it over her shoulder. She crossed her arms and looked up at him with fake disinterest.

"We should break up, this is not working," she said shaking her head.

He made himself looked indifferent before playing along with her, "You're right. At least we had a good run."

"Oh, definitely. So I'll see you around?"

He shrugged making a face, "Eh, I'm gonna be pretty busy, you know all those girls and stuff," he smirked and she bit her bottom lip.

"It's okay I understand," she shrugged and started to walk off. He grinned at her departing back and shook his head. He watch her go for a little while, hands in his pockets waiting for her to look over her shoulder. She did not. He laughed when she approached the huge building doors and he took off running. Before she could understand what was happening he had grabbed her and thrown her over his shoulder. She squealed, shrieked, giggled but did not protest. She was actually quite turned on by the way he effortlessly lifted her up.

"Told ya not to challenge me," he smirked and slapped her butt. She gasped and he chuckled.

"Fine, caveman, you win this time."

"This easily?"

"Well, I win every time so I thought I'd let you know how it felt."

"And they say I'm a smart-ass," he deadpanned and she laughed.

"Now, would you please put me down? All the blood is rushing to my head," she said lifting her torso off his back. He let her slide down her body as gently as possible and when her feet touched the ground she smiled brightly up at him. "That was actually pretty fun," she said making him smile. He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"So what do you wanna do today?"

A few hours later, our two lovebirds were lying on Chase's, couch facing each other. Their legs were entwined, Chase's arms were wrapped around her while Andie's head was resting on his chest. They had not even bothered to turn on the TV, it would have been a waste of time anyway. The moment the door was closed behind them, they had jumped on each other, not wanting to lose another second. They had ordered pizza whose crumble and rests lay forgotten on the coffee table. Freddy, the black Labrador and Myrtle the Bulldog were still munching on the pieces of pizza the teenagers had thrown at them.

Chase kissed Andie's forehead and she sighed contently, snuggling closer to him.

"You didn't tell me what that meeting with Director Collins was about," she said softly. He smiled at her formality; she never got used to call Blake anything but Director Collins, even after a year of dating his brother. They often saw each other, in and out of the school and they got along pretty well but it felt too weird for her to call him by his first name.

"You're not gonna believe it," he said, mirth in his voice.

"Try me."

"Enrique Iglesias is coming to MSA," he announced and her head shot up to meet his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Apparently he's looking for dancers for his new video. He wants new faces and Blake told me that he's been going around the country to look for a couple of good dancers," he explained while her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. He kissed her chin and she smiled down at him.

"That's sick, man!"

"I know. The school is going to get crazy. I don't know how he managed not to be seen this afternoon-"

"Enrique Iglesias was in the school this afternoon?" she interrupted him.

"Yeah, he attended the meeting."

If it was possible her eyes widened even more.

"You met Enrique Iglesias?"

"Careful there Andie, keep on screaming his name and I might get the wrong idea," he smirked while she frowned and slapped his chest.

"You're despicable."

"You're adorable."

"Ugh!" she grunted before snuggling back to him.

"The auditions are next Friday if you're interested," he said while stroking her arms.

"Why would I be?"

"This could be a great opportunity," he explained.

"Are you going to audition?" she asked looking up at him.

"I haven't thought about it," he said averting his eyes from hers.

"Yeah, right," she laughed incredulously.

He grinned, "Maybe I will."

"That'd be cool," she laughed suddenly, "Missy is going to flip; she adores him."

The rest of the evening was spent in intimate embraces and softly whispered words.

The next few days passed in a blur and before she knew it, Friday had arrived. To say that the school was hectic would be the understatement of the century. Andie had not seen such excitement since The Streets. Everywhere she went, in every turn she took she would see students (girls mostly) squealing or jumping up and down at the prospect of seeing or hopefully meeting the singer. Andie had rolled her eyes so many times in the last few days that she was afraid they might get stuck like that forever. It was not that she did not understand the importance of such event, she was even tempted to participate, she just never was a squealing-and-jumping-up-and-down kinda girl.

Chase's audition was later this afternoon and she had promised to drop by after her last period to kiss him good luck. He wanted her to give it a try as well, he told her so, but she was not so sure herself. It was not his first audition, he had done this before whereas the only audition she ever passed was to get accepted at MSA and she knew that she only got in because Chase was there to support her application. To be completely honest, she was not sure it was something she could do. After all, this was bigger than any school representation. Her face would be seen all over the country and, knowing Enrique's success, probably all over the world. She was not comfortable with that idea; she liked her anonymity.

Chase knew that, basically, she was just nervous, so he had tried to reassure her as much as he could during the last few days. He knew better than anyone, perhaps better than herself, how talented she was and how far she would go. He did not want her to miss this opportunity just because she was unsure. He had even asked Blake if they could audition together but his older brother had told him that it would be unfair for the rest of the students. In the end, he only convinced her to come see him audition, telling her that it would help him. She agreed immediately with a small smile and he nodded hoping that seeing him up on stage would help her get over her uneasiness.

At 2 o'clock in the afternoon all the female population of MSA (and most males too) that were not auditioning were gathered in front of the gates to witness the arrival of the star. He arrived at 2:15 causing such racket that Blake was sure the entire city could hear it. The screams, the squeals and giggles could be heard up to the auditorium were the dancers were stretching. They rushed to the windows just in time to see their director shake hands with Enrique. The singer turned to the crowd with a grin, waving and halting from time to time to sign an autograph or take a picture. It took the two men almost an hour to tangle themselves out of the mob of hormonal teenage girls. Behind them, a tall skinny brunette who was carrying files in one of her hand while the other was texting something on her cell phone was looking rather annoyingly at the crowd they left behind.

"Now, that's multitasking," Andie deadpanned while looking at the woman through the window and Chase chuckled next to her.

"Oh, yeah that woman is a freak. I remember at the meeting last week, her phone never stopped buzzing and she could answer it while still participating to the conversation we were having," he said turning around and leaning against the window. Andie shook her head and sat down on the floor to retrieve her iPod from her backpack. She leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes letting _Back to Black _by Amy Winehouse feel her head. Chase looked down at her, a soft look on his face.

"You are so whipped," a cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Moose standing a few feet away, a grin almost breaking his face in two.

"I don't think you're one to talk," Chase smirked, throwing a glance over his shoulder to where Sophie was stretching. Chase did not think it was possible but Moose's grin actually got bigger. "Yeah, right, _I_'m whipped."

"Shut up," the shorter boy laughed before making his way to his girlfriend. Sophie smiled sweetly when she noticed him and he opened his skinny arms to her. She hugged him tightly and it looked like she instantly relaxed. Chase smiled to himself before looking back down at his own source of relaxation. He settled down next to her before taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. Andie smiled slightly but did not open her eyes.

Three hours later, Enrique had seen all of the dancers and with the the help of Mary, his manager, Scott, the director of the video and Blake they had selected five boys and four girls. They tried different matching but none of the combination really clicked. At first when they had seen Sophie and Chase dance and interact together, they thought it could be working but there was clearly something too friendly about the way they acted around each other. Even when they tried with the song, it was still not what Enrique and his crew wanted. The song was called "Push"; the video was supposed to be one of the hottest and most intimate of Enrique so far; which, quite frankly seemed too much of a challenge for Andie. The guy sure knew how to make a steamy promotion of a song; any song.

She had spent all afternoon watching the dancers and she too thought that they would not find what they were looking for here. The song was good, really good but it was really difficult to put a choreographed dance on it. In her mind, she pictured more booty shake and bodies rubbing against each other than anything. However none of the student dared to go there. She could not blame them. It was one thing to fool around at the Dragon or any other club but do it on stage in front of professionals was a whole different thing.

After trying one last time with Sophie, Chase got off the stage and went to join Andie who was leaning against a wall with a smile on her face.

"You did good," she said when he reached her. He looked over his shoulder where Blake and the three other adults were discussing the latest combination. Chase shrugged and looked down at her with a smile.

"I would have done better if you had been up there with me," he leaned over and kissed her neck. She loved it when he did that. He rarely greeted her with a kiss on the lips or on the cheek, he preferred to brush his lips on the side of her neck, making her shiver from head to toe. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he softly bit her flesh. She gasped and he smirked against her skin.

"May I remind you that we're in public?" she asked while running her hand in his spiky dirty blond hair.

"Don't care," he whispered before licking a path up to her ear. She sighed and titled her head up to grant him better access. They kept going like that for a few minutes until his hands made their way under her blue tank top.

"Keep this up and we'll be arrested for public indecency," she said gently pushing his shoulders away.

"Let's go home then," he said leaning dangerously too close again but instead of wrapping his arms around her, he put his hand on the wall above her head, making him look even more appealing and attractive than he already was.

"You're a bad influence," she said her lips barely brushing his.

"And you're a tease," he whispered huskily before kissing her. They lost themselves in the moment, not even realizing that Enrique and his team were watching them with great interest.

"You see what I see?" Scott asked.

"Yup, the stars of my new video," Enrique grinned at him. Mary looked up from her phone and watched the couple interact.

"She didn't even dance," she remarked annoyed.

"They're perfect," Scott objected.

"The video doesn't have to be about dancing, does it Scott?" Enrique asked with a smirk.

"You're reading my mind," the other man smiled.

"She doesn't even look like a real girl," Mary declared with a huff.

"That can be arranged too and frankly she looks great to me," Scott told her with a scowl. "We were looking for intimacy and sexiness, well I believe we found it."

"Andie?" Blake asked from behind them, more than surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Enrique and Scott answered at once. Blake still looked unsure but made his way over to his brother and his girlfriend.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat and the couple pulled away from each other. Andie looked positively embarrassed while Chase looked more than annoyed.

"Yes, brother?"

"They would like to meet Andie," Blake explained, his voice still uncertain. Chase grinned while Andie's eyes widened.

"Why?" she asked.

"They think you're what they're looking for."

"You're kidding, right?" the director shook his head. "But... but... how? I mean I didn't even auditioned!" she almost squealed anxiously. Blake shrugged.

"Come on, both of you, they're waiting."

A month later, Andie had her hair and make up done. She was wearing a skirt so short and a tank top showing so much cleavage that she was sure that she would get a cold just by standing outside. She looked absolutely breath-taking. She was leaning against a wall, her hands tangled in her boyfriend's lovely hair while he explored the flesh of her neck with his lips. The last Lyrics of the song Push could be heard on the background and a high tech camera was filming every one of their moves.

_'Push, Push.'_

"Aaaand... cut!" Scott called out when the song ended. The couple parted but remained very close to each other. Chase wrapped his arms around Andie's shoulders and Andie did all she could not to hide herself behind him. She had never felt so exposed in her life before. "OK, every body that's a wrap. Give it up for Enrique, Chase and Andie," Scott carried on with a grin before he and the rest of the crew clapped to celebrate the end of the shooting. He made his way over to the teenagers and extended his hands to Chase, who shook it before turning to an embarrassed Andie and hugging her.

"You guys were amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you," Chase replied while Andie nodded nervously.

"I'll call you to let you know when it'll be out and show you the final version," Scott promised before letting them return to their loge.

When she was sure the door was safely closed, she let out a low growl and let herself fall onto the small couch.

"I can't believe what's happening! I can't believe I did... all those things," she said with a pout. Chase smiled softly and went to seat next to her.

"I think you were amazing," he said with a cheeky grin, making his one and adorable dimple show. She loved that dimple, it made him look so much more innocent.

"You just loved having your way with me," she rolled her eyes, still pouting.

"Damn right I did!" he said grabbing her feet and putting them on his lap.

"Basically, yes."

"How did you get me into this mess?"

"I didn't do anything, they just saw what I see everyday," he whispered caressing her calf.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" she asked softly, closing her eyes and letting the feeling of his skillful hands overwhelm her.

"How beautiful and talented you are," he replied with so much sincerity in his tone that she opened her eyes up. He moved closer to her and placed his torso above hers before kissing her tenderly. "You're going to do great things, Andie West," he told her when they broke apart.

"As long as you're with me," she replied cupping his face with her small hands and bringing his lips back to hers. Right where they belonged.

Fin.

A/N: yeah, I know it's so cheesy and fluffy, it hurts but I loved writing and I definitely hope you liked it as well. I'm sorry if there was any mistake, it's pretty late and I really suck at proofreading my texts.

Please let me know your thoughts :).


End file.
